


you're supposed to pray for an angel, darling

by dracometria



Series: september drabble challenge [3]
Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Contracts, Drabble, M/M, sookai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:09:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26303197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dracometria/pseuds/dracometria
Summary: “Choi Soobin,” Kai says, his breath warm against his neck, the atmosphere almost stifling now. “That’s for me to know, and for you to find out.”
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Huening Kai
Series: september drabble challenge [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1911043
Comments: 13
Kudos: 81





	you're supposed to pray for an angel, darling

**Author's Note:**

> originally wasn't going to post this one onto ao3 because it was so short but aha.....i might end up cross posting everything i'm not sure 
> 
> -this particular one i do want to continue when i have more time

By the time the dust settles, it’s too late.

“You know you’re supposed to pray for angels, not summon them, right?” Even though he has wings, the being Soobin summoned is decidedly not an angel, not with his dark wings, the slightly curved horns, and definitely not with the wicked smirk that paints his face. 

Soobin squints at the old textbook as it literally falls apart in his hands.  _ Shit.  _

Soobin just wanted a little help in finding his soulmate. Angels are said to be exceedingly helpful in that area, except he didn’t really have the money to ask a medium to help him contact one. He thought he could make do with a secondhand guidebook—thirdhand—hell, it’s probably been through way more than just a handful of owners if it fell apart on him like that—to try to contact an angel, but admittedly his Latin is not the best and he may have fudged some of the pronunciation.

So naturally, Soobin thought he was totally fucked after the accidental demon summoning or whatnot, because  _ hello,  _ sulfur and brimstone? The eternal damnation of one’s soul? 

However, after the initial surprise wore off, “Kai” seems to be more interested in Soobin’s home rather than Soobin himself. Also, he smells like oranges. It’s really nice actually. 

After a few hours of the demon exploring his tiny apartment—he’s still a university student, after all—Kai makes himself comfortable on the living-room-slash-kitchen couch. 

“Okay, Choi Soobin,” the demon says with a satisfied nod. “Let’s sign a contract.” 

Apparently, demons can also assist with soulmates. The contract is relatively mundane, stipulating that Soobin has to house and feed Kai for the duration of his stay on the mortal plane. Soobin’s wary of what constitutes as “food”, but Kai had waved off his concern and stated that human food was completely fine. The way he seems to have developed an immediate fascination for egg tarts and grape juice does not contradict that statement so Soobin relaxes, but only a little.

Kai signs the contract as the “814th Michael”, to which Soobin raises an eyebrow at. 

The demon shrugs. “Lucifer’s humor is hard to get.” 

The more people Kai meets, the better chance he has of meeting Soobin’s soulmate as well. How he manages to enroll at Soobin’s university as a journalism major, he has no idea. 

“This guy, Choi Beomgyu,” Kai starts, and Soobin’s stomach drops. 

“What about him?” Soobin says nervously. They’re best friends. Soobin doesn’t think he likes Beomgyu in  _ that _ way, but if they end up being soulmates…

Kai looks curiously at him, and not for the first time, Soobin forgets he’s a demon. He doesn’t look like one at all with his wings and horns tucked away, all soft and blurry around the edges when he’s at home with Soobin, with a penchant for plushies and oversized clothing. He also has no regard for personal space and likes to cuddle, so Kai is maybe made up of all the things he least expected a demon to be.

“He’s not your soulmate,” Kai says, head pillowed against Soobin’s shoulder, “but you two would be happy together. Blissful, even. It would work, he’d be open to trying.”

“Oh.” Soobin nods. “That’s...nice.” He turns to look suspiciously at Kai, who blinks innocently at him, every day seeming more and more removed from the alluring image he presented when he was first summoned, all temptation and dark and mystery. 

“I’ll give that one to you for free,” Kai says. “I’ll charge next time.” 

Soobin swallows.  _ He spoke too soon.  _ “That’s not in the contract.” 

Kai shrugs. “I’m only required to help you search for your soulmate. Everything else is just because I feel…” Kai glances at him deviously. “Charitable. Humans and their soulmates rarely meet, after all.” 

Soobin frowns, hands stilling in Kai’s hair—he hadn’t even noticed he’d been petting him. He’s not wrong. “What do you mean, charge?” 

“Choi Soobin,” Kai says, his breath warm against his neck, and Soobin can suddenly acutely feel the press of Kai's body against him, the atmosphere almost stifling now. “That’s for me to know, and for you to find out.”

**Author's Note:**

> [twt](https://twitter.com/yourcutiekai) & [ask](https://curiouscat.me/dracometria) >3<♡
> 
> you can find more parts in [this](https://twitter.com/yourcutiekai/status/1301160092599975937) thread


End file.
